Dream Catcher
by Tainted Dust
Summary: I was to die as an old woman, not in a car crash. My death was a mistake, but I can not turn back in time. Someone named Primus gave me a second chance. I now live a new life as an autonomous robotic organisms, or known as Transformers.
1. Death Suck

Something happen that wasn't suppose to happen. That uneventful day was suppose to be full of games, lots of balloons, present, cake, and ice cream. I know that sounds childish, but it was something that my family and the kids can enjoy. I can see my little cousin trying to break the pinata, play tag, and some playing water balloon fights. All my grandma and grandpa sitting at the table recalling all the event that happen to me from twenty years ago to now, join in with my loving mom. My two little brothers would be bickering at each other, otherwise, tease me due to my age. I would be teasing them back, maybe chase them around the house, and join the family when my uncle call all of us for dinner.

I shouldn't be in a burning truck. My uncle and grandpa shouldn't have to be a witness of to what happen next. I can feel my body burning from the heat and weak from the crash. I feel my blood oozing across my face and arms as I reach out to them. "P-please tell them..." Before I can finish, the truck exploded.

I'm sorry grandpa that I have to go so soon and not be able to see me get married and had kids. I'm sorry uncle that you had to burden my family with the news.

I watch from the side as my uncle scream as two paramedic held him. My grandpa, already strapped onto the board, was carried out to the ambulance, tears running down his face, and his hands held up high as if he were reaching for the heavens. "Please bring her back, please bring her back! It's not her time yet!" he pleaded. I hate seeing them like this. Anger, pain, and regret in their eyes and heart. Their shouts and cried pierce my heart. It hurt so bad. I reach out to calm my uncle down, but my hands when through his shoulders. _I can't touch him, _I thought. Again, I tried to touch my uncle's shoulder and it went though. _I can't touch him!_ "Uncle! Uncle stop! Please calm down!" I begged, but he didn't listen. "Someone please-" Another two medic ran through me to my uncle, which they dragged him from the fire. _What?_

"Come here child," a voice called out to me. I turn around to find someone there before my eyes, was a (I assumed by his voice) is not those "box" figure (the one that looks like a box has stack one another). Oh no, this robot, however, has a body shape like a human. I notice he was taller than me, a little bulky, and his gazing white eyes stared at me. _But where have I seen it structure before? _I thought, looking at him warily. "Child, please follow me. I'll explain everything." I turn back to my uncle as he was dragged, sedated, and throw into the vehicle. "Don't worry, they will be alright." I wanted to run away from him and go see if my uncle and grandpa are alright. But how are they going to see or hear me? Am I a ghost? A spirit? I has no choice. As if I were a lost child, I took his hand and he led us from the scene.

_I love you..._

* * *

Cheeze: Hello my wonderful readers!

Febe: "Wonderful Readers"? Dude, they are piss at you!

Cheeze: *Flinch* I know...

Tora: Well it's your fault for not updating your stories.

Cheeze: T-Tora! *Point* You traitor!

Febe: Ignore her people.

Cheeze: B-but-

Tora: Please forgive her-

Febe: Or not.

Cheeze: Hey! D:

Tora: She's been busy with college now as well as having a job. Also having family problems.

Febe: Now most of the stuff has been sorted out *glares at Cheeze* maybe she can finish her stories.

Cheeze: D-don't look at me like that! I'm trying my best to finish them!

Febe: Well hop to it! *grabs a whip*

Cheeze: Where did you get- *get whip* OW!

Tora: Please review and pray that she will finish her stories.

Febe: *whip* WORK WOMAN!

Cheeze: Life is unfair! *runs away*


	2. 2017 ANNOUCEMENT: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Happy New Year's everyone!

I'm sorry for not updating my stories for ***check last updated* **shiiiiit. I know most of you are pissed or thinking I'm dead.

Well, I'm not dead.

However, I'm going to be honest with you, I went to the hospital one day and they told me I have bipolar depression (or manic depression). They prescribe me medication so hopefully, I'm going to get well.

I'm an undergraduate college student going for two major degree. So I'm going to be busy with homework and tests.

I'm not giving up on my stories. My family wanted me to. They made one good point and that is to focus on my education but the rest is…. Ugh, their other reason is stupid and ridiculous! Most of their reason is non-relevant to my stories but life in general. I want to say it's their complaint, but… _**sigh**_, I'm going to leave it at that.

I also been reading all your reviews and you have no idea how _**happy**_ I am to hear you _**wanting **_to read the next chapter. It gives me positive feelings. If this keeps up, along with your advice and suggestion, not only helps me with my stories but with my life.

Other news, I'm going to re-write _**This Is How I Disappear**_. I read it, I know how horrible my grammar is, and someone point out the names. I didn't realize I'm switching between Japanese and English names. I apologized about that. I found my original note for the story, and there are some parts that don't add up. In other words, I'm not satisfied with it.

I'm going to leave This Is How I Disappear on (of course with the last chapter). The new version is the same title but with "REWRITE" added to it. So officially "This Is How I Disappear (Rewrite!)"

I'm also going to rewrite _**Dream Catcher**_. I'm not happy with the way I wrote it.

So far with _**Precious Little Angel**_, should I put it up for adoption? I lost my motivation to finish this. Should I just keep the chapter and try a different plot?

*******SPOILERS ALERT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW JUST SKIP UNTIL THE BOLD END*******

**The story **_**Precious Little Angel**_** was originally going to be about Itachi's and Sasuke's little sister, who's going to be living with the Akatsuki. I got this idea when Quizilla was still going. There's a lot of stories about an OC child living with the Akatsuki and how mary-sueish they wrap the Akatsuki around their fingers. That was my plan, but now thinking about it today, *STRAIN LAUGHS*!**

**Remember, this is the old me. I don't know the term mary-sue or OC or any other fanfiction term. This is a girl who was still experiencing the world of fanfiction and discovering the love of writing it. I learn my lesson and I'm still learning more each day thank to you and my friends.**

*******SPOLERS ALERT ENDED, YOU ARE SAFE TO READ AFTER THIS LINE*******

I'm not sure if that message consider Spoiler Alert, but just in case.

Oh, one more announcement (or two or three): I have a project with a friend of mine. Real life, and we're experimenting with animation. That's right, we're in the processes of making a show. Mainly targeting kids but I guess anyone. It's almost like Dora the Explora type but it teaching how to speak Navajo.

2nd: I'm still working on This Is How I Disappear doujinshi. I haven't given up on that.

3rd : There is going to be a special chapter. I'll give you a hint, it's an SI fanfic. I'm so excited to write the first chapter!

So my schedule is full of stuff. I'm trying a different approach of actually planning my stuff. Like actually making a schedule and going through it day by day!

That is my announcement and plans for this year.

Once again, I apologized how long since I updated my stories.

With lots of love,

Tainted Dust (aka Cheeze!)


End file.
